


Why are you in my bed?

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Fanfic I ever wrote :) FrUk Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you in my bed?

Arthur was beside himself with confusion and, perhaps even more, anger. He had had woken up from a particularly vivid dream, one where he had fallen off of a cliff into the sea. That is what had woken him with a start, but what scared him even more were the unidentified arms that encircled his waist and the body he felt pressed up against his own that most defiantly belonged to them. His heart raced as fear seeped into his chest. He cautiously made himself turn over to identify the intruder. But when he saw who it was all of his fear turned to white-hot rage. "What the...how the hell...YOU?!" He was barley able to manage words as his eyes bore a death-glare straight into the sleepy, half-lidded blue eyes of his uninvited guest. "Francis, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Well, I was sleeping." he said with a smirk. "And so were you, what woke you, cher?"

"That doesn't matter," Arthur spat back, still seething mad. "How the fuck did you even get into my house?" At that Francis' smirk got even wider as he recalled just exactly how he managed to get into the Briton's home. "Well Angleterre, the last time I was at your house, and you so rudely slammed the door in my face if I recall, I happened to find a key under your welcome mat-"

"Why were you looking under my welcome mat?" Bloody frog.

"Shh, let me finish. Anyways, as I was saying I happened to find a key under your mat and so that is how I let myself in, I remembered where it was." And as if that explanation clarified everything he reached up, pulled Arthur back down and whispered in his ear. "Now lets go back to sleep, non?"

"N-no you git," he stammered as he tried to free himself from the french man's grasp, a deep blush gracing his face. "Why are you even here at all?" Francis sighed. "Maybe if you would quite thrashing around so much I will tell you."

"I think I have the right to ask you without argument. You are the one who broke into my house!"

"Lapin, you can be so difficult sometimes" Francis tightened his grip around the other mans waist to show him he wasn't letting go. After a few more moments of struggle Arthur finally resigned and gave up. "Okay frog, now tell me why you're here." He said with a huff... And he waited

"Hello, frog? C'mon answer me." But instead of an answer he was met by a soft french lullaby being hummed in his hear. "Dam it, Francis-"

"Arthur, I am here to be with you and you are here with me. You can curse and question me all you like in the morning, but now you should really sleep, it would be good for you." He began humming again and drew the frustrated man even closer. Sighing in utter defeat Arthur laid his head on the chest of his unexpected guest. He was Just to tired and flustered and annoyed to care anymore.

"Hmph fine, g'night Frog."

"Bonsoir, mon amour."


End file.
